The invention concerns a method and a control and/or regulator device and a computer program.
Motor vehicles, in particular diesel motor vehicles, which have an exhaust gas treatment system which for example comprises an SCR catalyst (SCR means “selective catalytic reduction”), are known from the market. With these systems it is possible to reduce nitrous oxides (NOx) in the exhaust gasses. The extent of reduction of nitrous oxides (“NOx turnover”) can vary as a function of an operating state of an internal combustion engine of the motor vehicle, a temperature of the exhaust gas or SCR catalyst and further parameters.